


Can You Believe This Guy?

by zapmolcuno



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, very very dramatic and goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapmolcuno/pseuds/zapmolcuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Redford was the most annoying person on the entire planet - and it was especially apparent today, the day he transferred to Ever After High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Believe This Guy?

This was the day he'd been dreading. Of course Chase would transfer to his school, he only wondered why he hadn't done so earlier. He sighed. Why did they have to be in the same class, though?  He stared at Chase's silly, wide grin as the boy sat down next to him.

"Hey, Alistair." Chase said.

"Hi." Alistair replied, coolly. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He forced his eyes back up front, where the teacher was writing something on the chalkboard. Hopefully, Chase would take the hint.

He did, and for the rest of the class, he was silent. Which was surprising, because Chase was usually so eager to talk his ear off. Something was up with him, and he had to get to the bottom of it.

The school bell rang and Alistair rose from his seat. He turned to face Chase as he gathered up his belongings and shoved them in his bag.

"So," Alistair started. He hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"So?" Chase repeated questioningly. Alistair tried not to look at his goofy smile and confident eyes.

"So... Did you want to sit with me at lunch or not?" Alistair's face flushed as he listened to the words that came out of his mouth. Why did he say that? He didn't want to be any nearer to this smiling dork than he already had been.

Chase laughed. "Sure, Alistair. But I'll just meet you there. I've got something to take care of first." with that, Chase waved goodbye and left the room. Alistair was fuming. He couldn't believe he'd asked him to sit at lunch together. He couldn't believe he talked to his crush without going silent, either. But he wasn't ready for that kind of interaction. In class, it was fine, because his schoolwork could distract him. But at lunch? It would be all he could do to keep from blushing redder than Chase's armor.

He finally finished packing his stuff and headed towards the castleteria. He was so focused on Chase that he didn't realize he'd bumped into someone.

"Oh - sorry, Bunny."

"It's alright...Hey, what's got you so lost in thought?" she asked. Alistair felt his face heat up.

"Um, nothing. Just....really focused on schoolwork." He tried to back away, but she caught his wrist.

"Alistair. You were _totally_ thinking about something more than schoolwork. It wouldn't have anything to do with our new transfer, would it?" Bunny batted her eyelashes until Alistair confessed.

"Okay, okay - yes..." Bunny squealed. "- but I don't know what to do! I accidently asked him to sit next to me at lunch and...I don't know how to act around him."

"It's okay. I'll go with you if you want. For moral support." she smiled and Alistair smiled back.

"Thanks, Bunny. You really are my best friend forever after."

They walked into the castleteria together, and after grabbing some food, they sat down at an empty table against the wall. Alistair took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _I can do this_ , he thought. _I can_ -

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the lunchroom doors being opened, revealing Chase.

"People of Ever After High!" came his voice, echoing across the entire castleteria. Oh, God...what was he doing? Alistair inhaled sharply.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here..." he was answered with stunned silence. "Well, there's only one thing I came here for. I came to confess my feelings for my one true love."

Holy Hex, What?! Alistair finally let go of the breath he was holding in the whole time. Chase's one true love?  Who could it be? Hexcited murmuring filled the room as Chase paced around the center, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Who is it?????" Someone called from far away. Chase laughed, and held up his hand, index finger extended. Yeah, who? Who the hex could he have come all the way from Wonderland for? It had to be someone from there as well, but... who? Surely not Lizzie, they were like brother and sister. And not Darling because- well, she swings the other way. It couldn't be Bunny, he didn't think they'd ever met. Same for Maddie and Kitty. So who could it possibly be?

"Yes, my one true love - Alistair Wonderland."

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Chase was pointing at him. Unbelievable - It was impossible - He must've misheard, and he was totally pointing to whoever was behind him, surely -

The castleteria filled with hexcited chatter, scandalized gasps, and high-pitched squeals. Next to Alistair, Bunny was in the middle of a very long gasp, her eyes wide with shock and one hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Alistair..." she breathed. "It's - you!"

Chase sauntered closer and closer to him, though he couldn't move his wide-eyed stare from the floor. How could he - How could it - Why? How...When did -?

His messy thoughts were cut off by the sound of Chase's hand coming down on the table in front of him. He looked up and saw the same infuriating, crooked smile he'd been wearing since they started middle school. His breath caught in his throat.

"Chase -" He said.

"I know." And suddenly Chase was leaning forward - slowly, as if making sure Alistair was okay with it. Alistair quickly closed the gap between them, his lips crashing into Chase's. It lasted all of three-and-a-half seconds before he pulled away.

"I was gonna say....you're so melodramatic." Alistair imitated the patented Redford Smile™ the other was always sporting. It caught him by surprise, and they both laughed.

The whole castleteria cheered - well, the ones who cared, anyway. Most everyone else went back to eating and chatting amongst themselves.

"I guess you were worried for nothing." Bunny giggled, patting Alistair's shoulder.

It was surreal, the one he'd admired for so long - confessed his love for _him,_ instead of the other way around. But he was too ecstatic to care. He finally got to be together with him, and that was enough. All the dread he'd been feeling all day vanished and was replaced by pure bliss.

Even if he was the most annoying person on the planet, Chase definitely knew how to get someone to fall in love with him.


End file.
